


Ole!

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collaboration, Companion Piece, Danvers Sisters, F/F, SuperCorp (almost), Supercorp Reverse Big Bang 2021, go look at the art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: The annoying, frustrating, and childish antics of Kara and Lena are keeping Alex from studying. Confronting them will show how many layers of clueless these two young geniuses are. Not specifically SuperCorp, but yeah, it's SuperCorp.This is a promotional piece to show how a piece of art inspires a fic for the SuperCorp Reverse Big Bang. It's short as necessitated in fitting it onto Insta. The SCRBB sign up is still open until February 15, 2021. Everyone is welcome to come and create. There is no "making the cut". It's not a zine with limited space and physical printing If you want to be part of it, come join us!Click here to see the art that inspired this fic
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85





	Ole!

Alex gritted her teeth hard enough that she thought she might crack the enamel. She was trying to study for an anatomy test but was being distracted by what sounded like a cattle stampede upstairs. The random shouts of  _ “Ole!” _ were only making it worse. Each time it ended in laughter and would quiet for a bit, and each time Alex hoped it was the last time. It was not.

Her pencil snapped in her hand as another round of pounding feet resounded through the house. “Okay, enough!” Alex took the stairs two at a time, her blood boiling as she prepped for an epic dressing down of her idiot sister and her sister’s idiot friend. She threw the door to her sister’s bedroom open, not even giving the occupants the courtesy of knocking since they’d shown her no courtesy in their actions. What she saw stopped her cold before even the first word of her prepared epic rant got out.

Lena waved Kara’s cape about, stomping her feet up and down like some drugged out matador. In turn, Kara stood off to the side with a finger pointed up on each side of her head, pawing at the ground with a foot and huffing out breath through her flared nostrils. As soon as Lena stopped and shook the cape to her side, Kara charged. The result was a spin with a shout of “Ole” on Lena’s part, as Kara brushed the ends of the twirling cape with her ‘horns’. Kara landed on the bed with raucous laughter, Lena soon to follow her there in similar good humor.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Both girls looked up, smiling and unabashed at being caught doing… whatever it was they were doing.

“Oh, hey, Alex,” Kara said with a growing smile as Lena slid in closer and used her stomach as a pillow. “Lena found my cape.”

“I see that.” This was not how Alex had imagined Kara coming out to Lena as Supergirl. Alex tried very hard to imagine it never happening, though the longer the friendship of the two girls lasted, the closer they became, it seemed more like a when and not and if the secret would be revealed. “So you two were just… Yeah, I got nothing. My original question stands. What the fuck are you up to?”

“We’re playing bullfighter, silly,” Lena’s eyes glinted and her nose crinkled as if Alex’s question was the absurdity and not their actions, “just like you and Kara do.”

“Just like Kara and I… Kara?” Alex was already regretting dealing with this instead of just going to the library. Why did she have to inherit the Danvers’ gene that loved confrontation?

“Yeah, I had left it on my bed from when we played bullfighter earlier, remember, Alex? Lena found it, so I told her how much fun you and I had playing. She wanted to play too.”

Lena nodded eagerly, lapping up the lie like a cat with a bowl of cream. “She was right. It is fun.”

So many thoughts ran through Alex’s mind, a veritable dog pile of incoherencies that would do nothing to improve this situation for anyone. Instead of sharing them, she removed the cape from Lena’s arms and folded it over her own. “Well, the fun is over. I’m studying for midterms. Why aren’t you two?”

“Eh, school is easy,” Kara said. “Lena and I just have Calculus midterms tomorrow. It’s not like we need to study for those.” It was a statement to which Lena nodded along.

“Well, we mere mortals do need to study, so keep it down.” 

Alex had just stepped a foot into the door when Kara said, “Alex, close the door behind yourself, okay?”

So she did, well, mostly closed it before pushing it open again to eye, with uncertainty, the duo lying on the bed. “I thought Mom said you had to keep it open when you had someone over.”

“Just boys,” Kara explained. “Why would the door have to be open when it’s just me and Lena in here?”

And that was a conversation Alex wasn’t ready to have, so she pulled the door shut, her eyes rolling so far back in her head that she swore she saw pink, and muttered, “Okay, lesbians.” As she headed back downstairs to relative quiet, she patted the cape hanging over her arm. Her clueless genius of a sister had found the person who might be more clueless and a bigger genius among every human on Earth. They were a perfect match, and Alex looked forward to being a bride’s maid if light ever shone on either of their cinder block heads.


End file.
